


偷情

by Mayzhouzhirou



Category: AWM绝地求生
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 03:43:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20108611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayzhouzhirou/pseuds/Mayzhouzhirou
Summary: •全篇祁醉骚话.大量dirty talk.





	偷情

**Author's Note:**

> •全篇祁醉骚话.大量dirty talk.

祁醉一笑，俯身亲吻于炀，“放心，这边隔音特别好……”

尽管已经不再排斥，于炀总还是对这些亲密行为感到害臊，一吻结束，原本偏凉的皮肤早已变得滚烫。

“炀神，舒不舒服？”

“舒、舒服……”

“我听说古代童养媳对丈夫都是百依百顺的，你也是我的童养媳，是不是也该听我话？”

“…是。”

“真的？我说什么都听？”

“嗯…别、别太过分就行…”

听着黑暗中于炀磕磕巴巴的回应，祁醉心里一痒，越发想好好欺负欺负自己这个童养媳。他起身将床头的小灯打开，随后背靠床头坐下，拍了拍自己大腿，“乖，自己坐上来。”

于炀的脸涨得通红，一时觉得现在在祁醉父母家，做这样的事不太好，一时又觉得自己刚刚才答应了祁醉听话，现在也没法反悔。纠结来纠结去，最后还是乖乖地跨坐在祁醉身上。

祁醉一把揽住于炀的腰，凑近了在于炀耳边低声说道，“炀神，自己把衣服脱了。”

耳边喷出的气流惹的于炀一阵颤栗，绯红从脸颊迅速蔓延至耳尖，他细声细气地和祁醉商量，“我先下去……下去再脱，好不好？”

“不行，就在这脱。”

“可、可是…”

“刚才还说什么都听我的来着，我就让你坐我身上脱个衣服，不过分吧？”说着，祁醉的手还不老实地伸进了于炀的睡裤，将左边那团白皙滑腻的臀肉握成各种色情下流的形状。

于炀此时被祁醉戏弄得有些不清醒起来，迷迷糊糊地思考着祁醉的话，好像…确实不是很过分。

“…好吧。”

炀神哆哆嗦嗦地解着上衣的纽扣，平日里稳健地双手现在颤抖得厉害，一颗纽扣就要解半天。越是解不开，于炀就越着急，一着急就更解不开了，索性也不解了，直接抓着衣角像脱T恤一样脱了下去。随后又去脱裤子，但他将裤子褪到膝盖处就脱不下去了，于是小声向祁醉请求，“我…你…我先起来脱裤子，行么？”

“不行，”祁醉一口回绝，还重重地揉了下于炀的臀肉，“除非你说两句好听的。”

于炀绞尽脑汁想了一堆祁醉教的荤话，但嘴唇开合几下始终没说出口，最后好不容易才从嘴里憋出一声‘队长’。

“你以为这样就能过关？”祁醉嗤笑一声，但见于炀红着脸低着头的可怜模样又不忍心，便诱哄道，“叫声哥，叫声哥我就放过你。”

祁醉比于炀大，于炀叫他哥本是合情合理的事，奈何现在的地点、气氛都过于暧昧，硬生生给这两个字染上了色情的气息。听了祁醉的话，于炀只觉得臊得慌，但他又没法拒绝祁醉的要求，只好称了祁醉的心。

“…哥。”于炀本来就小，暖色系的灯光下显得比平时要柔软许多，嘴里又软绵绵地喊着哥，一时间祁醉竟有了种在侵犯未成年的错觉。

“真听话，哥哥这就来帮你，”说完祁醉便翻身将于炀压在了身下，一把扯下于炀的裤子。于炀感觉到下体一凉，紧张地咽了下口水，随即就感到自己的性器被什么干燥温暖的东西给握住了，颈部也被一个湿热的东西舔吻着。

“哥哥现在想进到你后面去，给不给进？”祁醉一面啮咬于炀的喉结，一面含糊地提问。

于炀抬手遮住自己的脸，闷闷地应了声，“给。”

见于炀答应的顺从利索，祁醉越发想为难他，“这就答应了？你知道哥哥要从哪进去吗？”

“知、知道。”

“我怎么不信呢？说出来，我检查看看有没有错。”祁醉将嘴凑到于炀耳边，舔弄起人的耳垂，还时不时将舌尖往于炀耳朵里探，惹得于炀颤栗不止。

“别…哥，你…你别…”分明是拒绝的话，却被于炀说的磕磕巴巴的，声音还软绵绵的打着颤，弄到最后竟半分气势也无，反倒带了点欲拒还迎的意味。

“怎么，不让检查？”祁醉一边摩挲于炀滑嫩的大腿，一边揉捏起眼前的胸肉。

“不是…没…”

见于炀胸口那片白皙的皮肤逐渐泛红，祁醉又低头在上面舔了几个红印，随即将于炀右边的乳头含在嘴里，又是啃咬、又是拉扯，嘴里还含糊不清地逼问着，“到底让不让？”

“…嗯…让。”

“那说吧，哪儿？”

“就是…屁眼…”

“噗……”饶是祁醉，也被于炀简单粗暴的措辞逗笑了，他把于炀遮脸的手固定在头顶，捏了捏掌中的手腕，又把于炀吻了个晕头转向。“怎么这么瘦？平时有没有好好吃饭？”

“有的…我也没多瘦。”

“还跟我顶嘴，我看你也就这儿还有几两肉，”说着祁醉用力捏了把于炀的屁股，“多高、多重，说出来让我审核审核。”

“一米七八，五十九公斤。”

“限你这个月内长胖五斤，听见没？”

“啊…啊？”于炀瞪大了眼睛，呆呆地看着祁醉，似乎不明白他的意思。

“啊什么啊，月底我要检查的，少一斤，下个月我就不理你。”

“…为什么？”

“为什么，”祁醉笑道，嘴里又开始说些不三不四的荤话，“我一理你，就想摸你、亲你、折腾你，恨不得把你操得下不来床，那你不就更瘦了？到时候怕是摸你都要硌手了，所以为了你着想，我可不能再理你，正好也省的他们成天说我折腾你。”

“别、别，我…我听你的，你别不理我。”于炀急了，慌忙向祁醉保证。

祁醉本还想再调戏几句，但于炀这着急忙慌的小样实在让他稀罕得很，下面硬得厉害，整个人好像被欲火烤过一遍似的，连声音都发哑，于是松了手，低声说道，“乖，转过去，趴好。”

于炀的脸都红得快滴血了，但仍是按着祁醉的话乖乖趴下，紧接着就感到有什么湿漉漉的东西在舔自己的那里。

“哥…哥…你…”

察觉到了于炀的不安，祁醉抬头安抚道，“没事，这里没润滑剂，我得好好舔舔，不然等会儿把你弄伤了。”

“我不怕疼，忍忍就过去了，你别…脏。”

忍忍就过去了。

祁醉想，于炀啊于炀，你怎么总在忍耐呢？

他又想，什么时候，你才能不再忍耐呢？

祁醉心里一软，不轻不重地打了下于炀屁股，看见白皙的臀肉上隐隐浮现出红痕，满意地勾了勾嘴角，“听话，不脏，再说了，把你弄伤了我明天怎么跟我爸妈交代呢。”

说罢一只手握住于炀的腰，另一只手套弄起于炀的前面，嘴上更为细致地照顾起那处，仿佛要将每一道褶皱都舔平，还不时用舌尖往里刺戳。

前后夹击，于炀感到自己好像泡在一汪温热的泉水里，整个人都晕晕乎乎的。偏偏刚才祁醉还提了一嘴祁父祁母，于炀一时变得紧张起来——要是被祁醉的父母发现了可怎么办呢？一紧张，后面的小穴缩的更紧了，他两只手胡乱地抓着枕头，将大半张脸都埋进枕头里，竭力抑制自己的声音。

“怎么了？放松点。”祁醉也发现了不对，转念一想，便明白了于炀的反应，“背着公公婆婆偷情，害臊了？”说罢还坏心眼地用力弄了下于炀的前面，于炀本来就战战兢兢的，这突如其来的一下让他失了神，嘴里发出一声绵长甜腻的呻吟，白色的精液洒了祁醉满手。

“对、对不起…哥，你快擦擦…”于炀难堪极了，一时又想着自己的东西把神之右手给弄脏了，一时又担忧起祁醉父母听没听见自己刚才的声音。

“呵，”祁醉哼笑一声，将精液全抹在了于炀的穴口，“正好，倒省了许多麻烦。”就着精液，他试探性地伸了根手指进去。

于炀才刚射过一次，身体还没从高潮里缓过来，敏感的很，更兼祁醉在他耳边不停地说些不着调的荤话，弄得他又羞又臊，便本能地往前爬去，想躲开这些刺激。然而祁醉却不愿放过于炀，他只觉得自己的童养媳被自己按在身下侵犯，整个人颤颤巍巍的，嘴里还嗯嗯啊啊个不停，稀罕的紧，见于炀只是害羞，并不怎么痛苦，就揽着人的腰把人给拖了回来，顺便又往里添了一指。

“哥哥弄得你舒不舒服？”

“舒、舒服…”正说着，祁醉又不由分说地插了一指进去，三根手指在于炀里面不断搔刮顶弄，当顶到某一处时还激得于炀高声吟叫起来，“嗯…别…啊…”

“好，听你的，”感觉于炀后面开拓得差不多了，祁醉将手指拔出来，讨赏似的在于炀耳边低语，“不用手指，用别的。”

两人之间本也不是第一次了，可奈何这次是在祁父祁母的房子里、祁醉过去的房间中，一想到这里，于炀便紧张得很，后面也比平时紧了许多。“嗯…啊…别…你、你…啊…”

祁醉才进去了一半，听见于炀叫得厉害，便停下慌忙询问，“怎么了？弄疼你了？”

“没，不疼…”

祁醉从来不信于炀那套，要拔出去仔细看看于炀到底伤没伤着，于炀却用力夹紧了，结结巴巴地挽留，“别…别，我真不疼，就是…”话说了一半，接下去的半句却怎么也说不出口。

祁醉还以为于炀有什么难言之隐，不依不饶地问，“到底怎么了？乖，不想做就不做了，说出来，嗯？”

“真的不疼，挺、挺舒服的，就是背着…偷情…害臊了…”

于炀的脸还埋在枕头里，传出来的声音闷闷的，挠得祁醉心痒难耐。要不是知道于炀是个脸皮薄的，祁醉还真以为他是在勾引自己。

“这有什么，哥哥待会儿就让你尝尝更舒服的。”他缓缓地往于炀体内挺进，直到全根没入，才俯下身去，轻柔的吻如同雨点般细细密密地落在于炀背上。于炀的背很好看，皮肤白皙不说，两块肩胛骨优美流畅，祁醉吻一下，他便抖一下，活脱脱地像振翅欲飞的蝴蝶，肩上两处纹身也如同有了生命一般。

“童养媳，哥哥这就要动了，怕不怕？”

“不…不怕。”

于炀的身体抖得厉害，哪里像不怕的样子，祁醉知道他该好好安慰安慰这个担惊受怕的小家伙，可是没法子，他现在又不想做人了。他一面抽插，一边在于炀耳边提问，“那要是真被公公婆婆发现了怎么办？”

“到时候就…啊嗯…就说是我打电话…唔…让你过来的，反正…啊…反正我也喜欢。”好好一句话被祁醉顶的支离破碎，于炀嘴上这样说，心里还是怕的，要是祁醉的父母因为这个讨厌他怎么办？

“喜欢什么？”祁醉找到了刚才的那处，便抵着那里磨蹭起来，直顶得人呜咽不止。

“喜欢…嗯…喜欢你…”于炀想让自己的声音尽量正常点，免得真被听见了，但一开口，呻吟就自顾自地从他嘴里蹦了出来，只好小声请求，“你、你…慢点…”

“我、我，我是谁？刚还叫哥呢，出尔反尔可不行。”

“哥，你…啊…慢点…哥，嗯…”

“可你刚才分明没叫我哥，背叛了我对你的信赖，还想让我听你的？”

“…哥。”于炀想躲躲不开，身后又是个不讲理的老流氓，实在被磨的没了办法，只好开口又叫了声哥。可他声音软绵绵的，全不似平常那个冷漠凶狠的小狼狗，反倒越发让祁醉想欺负他。

“那你再说两句好听的，我听的高兴了，没准儿就答应你了。”

“我不是…啊…都、都叫你哥了吗…”

“不行，得说点别的，”祁醉见于炀是真憋不出来，便好心提醒道，“比如‘哥哥操的我好爽’、或者‘我好喜欢哥哥操我’”，末了还颇为大度地补充了一句，“你自由发挥也行。”

“哥哥…操…嗯…的我…好…爽…”过了好半天，于炀才结结巴巴地说出来，他声音小得可怜，最后一个字简直细如蚊呐。

“真乖，哥哥今天就让你爽个痛快。”祁醉两手卡在于炀腰侧，把于炀死死固定在身下，大开大合地操干起来。

于炀被干得两腿发软，全身都在不住地颤抖，他艰难地扭过头来，一双水光粼粼的眼睛睁的老大，似乎在质问祁醉的恶行。

祁醉倒不心虚，他咧嘴一笑，“不都说了，是没准的事吗。”说完还用力对着于炀浅处的敏感点顶了一下。

“啊…”淫荡色情的呻吟声在耳边响起，于炀简直不敢相信那是自己发出的，他胡乱地撕咬着身下的枕头，希望能以此堵住自己的嘴。但这完全没用，嗯嗯啊啊的呻吟不断从唇齿间溢出，他还想再求求祁醉，让他慢点，却又不敢开口，生怕一张嘴全是那些下流的声音。一时间HOG队长炀神委屈极了，竟还有两三滴眼泪从眼角滑落。

祁醉见于炀哭了——这还是于炀头一次在床上掉眼泪，也慌张起来，生怕把人欺负狠了，急忙停了动作，低声哄道，“没事，没事，我刚不都说了吗，这边隔音特别好，我爸妈听不见的，嗯？”于炀不做声，祁醉便接着哄，“我刚那是逗你玩呢，我错了，下次再也不这么欺负你了，好不好？别生气了，你一生气，我天都要塌了。”

于炀本来也没生气，祁醉这么低声下气地一通安慰，反倒让他不好意思起来，他哑着声音解释道，“我…我没生气，我不爱生气的…我就是…就是…害臊…”又怕扫了祁醉的兴，将脸埋进枕头里，才小声说，“你…做吧，我没事…其实，我也不爱哭的，刚刚…我也不知道…”

于炀不知道，祁醉却明白得很。他知道，这是好不容易把这小野狼养熟了，学会撒娇了。他退出去，把于炀翻了个面，俯下身去舔于炀眼角的泪痕。

“随便我怎么做都行？”

“…嗯。”

“那你再哭了怎么办？到时候我可不管你了。”

“…嗯。”

这次祁醉可算是说话算数了。

他将于炀的腿架在自己肩上，变着法子刺激于炀的敏感点，一时大开大合，一时九浅一深，甚至还抵着那处小幅度抽插，直操的人泪眼朦胧。见那泪珠一滴接一滴地从于炀眼角滑落，这回祁醉非但没心软，那一肚子坏水反倒又开始冒泡，凑过去逼问于炀最喜欢哪一种，不回答就不让他射，说着还用手堵住了出精的那处。

于炀被逼得没法，只好呜咽着回答，“都…啊…都喜欢。”

“那可不行，只能选一种。”

祁醉抵着于炀的敏感点又小幅度耸动了十来下，“这样，”他又将于炀的臀部抬起，使于炀的大半个身体都处于悬空状态，随后自上而下用力挺进，“和这样，哪个更舒服？”

“啊…嗯…”于炀早被操得没了理智，哪里还分得清，一心只想着怎么讨祁醉开心，让他放过自己，“哥…哥…我…啊…求你了…哈啊…”

“为什么求我？”

“想、想射…嗯…”

祁醉又逼着于炀说了几句下流话，硬是拖到自己快射了，才让于炀和自己一起释放。

“炀神，这下你可是坐实了我童养媳的身份。”

“本来…我也没说不是。”

“那可不一样，这次可是我爸妈盖了戳的。”祁醉将于炀抱在怀里，于炀身材比祁醉小巧些，脑袋正好埋在祁醉胸口。于炀听了祁醉的话，便点点头，柔软的金发在祁醉胸口一阵磨蹭，又撩得祁醉心痒难耐起来。

“你爸妈人都很好。”

祁醉估摸着于炀从小缺少父爱母爱，没体验过家庭的温暖，陡然间遇到了祁父祁母，心里应该还是挺开心的，于是提议道，“那要不咱俩在这多待几天？”

“随便你。”

于炀说话时的气流喷洒在祁醉胸前，将他那颗本就蠢蠢欲动的心吹得荡漾起来，一个翻身又将于炀压在了身下，“随便我，我现在还想再来一次，能不能随便我？”

“…能。”


End file.
